Does He Like Me?
by junseoblover
Summary: CREDITS TO THE OWNER : jnldws


CHAPTER 1: Does He Like Me? (Best Friend)

Baro, Sandeul and I were friends since elementary school. We spent most of the time together, like going to school together, have recess together, and going back home together. We were like siblings.

Years passed. Now, we were in the same high school, and yet in the same class and sat in the same row. Baro sat in front of me while Sandeul sat behind me and I sat between these two dorky guys.

However, in our class, there was a group of rich girls, who dislikes me more than anyone else, just because I hang out with Baro and Sandeul than with girls. Kim Minjung, she was the group leader.

"Hey, you there! How can you get to spend more time with them? You're not that attractive. Well, you're not. You're a tomboy, right? You're poor too. Your mom only runs a shop for a living. Haha, that's why you don't have any fancy clothes. You know why? Because your mom couldn't afford them! You're not like us!" she said at me. I just sat at my place, looking down, trying very hard to hold my anger. I did not realized that I gripped my fist very tightly at that time. "Hey, don't give a damn to what they say. It's none of their business, it's your life. You control your life, not them. Be tough, kay?" Baro interrupted. "Yeah, yeah, Baro's right! They don't have what you have. You have us! The best buds ever!" Sandeul comforted me with his cheerful voice. I smiled a little. "Thanks guys." They gave me a thumbs up and smiled back at me.

AT THE SHOP

"Hey, mom! I'm back!" I shouted as I walked into the shop. "Oh, _-ah. You're home! Can you take care of the shop for a while? I need to fetch your little brother at the kindergarten. You wouldn't mind, right?" I shook my head. "Sure! Leave it to me!" I replied her, as I placing my backpack on the floor behind the counter.

Suddenly, the door bell's shop rang. "Welcome to-" "Yo!" I was amazed. It was Baro and Sandeul. "Uh guys? What are you two doing here? Not going home yet?" Baro replied, "We're just on our way, but this Duckie wants to stopped by for a while," pointing his finger at Sandeul. "Yeah! Our Squirrel is right!" Sandeul nodded. "Lol, okay." I replied. "Anyway, Birdie. We want you to treat us a chicken floss bun each, can you? I'm starving like hell, right now." Sandeul interrupted, "I'm hungry too! Treat us, please! Chicken floss bun! Chicken floss bun! CHICKEN! FLOSS! BUN!" I just could not say no. I sighed, "Aigoo, arasseoyo. Here you go." Sandeul replied, "Yeah! Thank you for the food, _-ah!" I just smiled.

THE NEXT DAY, AT THE SCHOOL, RECESS TIME

We gathered around my table, Baro was enjoying his bun, Sandeul with his chocolate milk and I with my bibimbap which I brought from home. "Hey, Birdie. Can we have some bibimbap? Can we? Can we? Can we?" Sandeul asked. "Here you go. I thought you guys does not like bibimbap. Hahaha." While we were enjoying our food, I asked them a question. "Hey guys, can I ask one question?" Sandeul and Baro nodded. "Do you have any girlfriend? Huh? Huh?" I asked. With a sudden, both of them were surprised and choked. I gave them a big pat on their back. "Mwo? Why are you asking that type of question so suddenly?" Baro asked. "Yeah, why?" Sandeul continued. "Anii, I'm just curious that's all. It's been in my mind since yesterday." I replied. "We don't need any girlfriend right now. It's high school. All we need is to study that's it. After all, we have YOU. As long you'll always by our side, we don't have to worry about other girls." Baro explained. "It's true! Definitely true! Baro really read my mind, thank you Squirrel!" Sandeul said while pinching Baro's puffy cheeks. "Awww, you guys. That's so sweet." I replied with a big smile.

END OF SCHOOL

"Ya, you guys! Please hurry up, would you? I'm tired of waiting you guys in front of the gate. Why do you guys take so much time in there?" I asked. "Mianhaeyo. We just having our small conversation just now. Sorry, again." Baro replied. Sandeul, as always, nodded and smiled. "Uhhhh, okay! Let's go home, now! Shall we?" I said. "Yeah!" Sandeul replied.

**CHAPTER 2: Confession**

[YOUR POV]

_Hmmm, small conversation? Sounds like it was urgent. But, why they didn't talk about it with me? And while we were on the back home, they wasn't talking to each other. Are they fighting? Because of who? _I wondered myself while lying myself on my bed. Suddenly, my phone vibrates and I received a text from Baro.

FROM: [BARO]

TO: [_]

__-ah. Meet me at the park tonight. I have something to tell you. It's important._

After I read the text message, I quickly grabbed my sweater and my blue snow cap.

AT THE PARK

From far, I could see Baro on the swing, sitting on it, with his unfamiliar expression. _Why did he look so worried? I wonder why. _"Hey, Baro!" I called him and waved my hand. He looked up and saw me, and raised up his right hand. I rushed towards him and sat on the swing next to him. "So, what's so important that you want to meet me tonight? We can meet at the school tomorrow, though." I asked him. He did not say a word. "Hey, Squirrel. Why do you look so down today? I saw you and Duckie didn't talked much while we're on the way back home. Were you guys fighting?" I continued. He just sat there like a statue. "Ya~ Say a word, will ya? It's like I'm the one who have something to say, not you." Ten minutes passed. "Uhhh, _-ah. I have something to tell you-" "Ya ya, you've already said that in the text before." I interrupted. He continued, "I hope you wouldn't get mad, and I really hope that we can still be friends after I tell you this." I nodded. "I….I….I like you." I said, "Ya, Baro. What are you saying? I like you too, okay? We're friends, best friends. We like each other as best friends! I like Sandeul as I like you. We're the best buds!" He continued without a hesitation, "That's what YOU felt. Not me. I like you not as a friend. Not as a best friend. Not as a best buddy. I like you more than everything. I….I…I love you." I was shocked. "Baro, don't you know, that, this confession thingy, would ruin our friendship? What about Sandeullie? He's our friend, remember?" I asked him with a little anger. "But, but, I didn't mean to. I'm just expressing my feelings towards you, that's all. I didn't mean to ruin our friendship. I do really, didn't mean to." He replied with his sad tone. I just looked at him. His expressions. Then, he continued, "I know you couldn't accept me more than a friend. It's okay." And, he just walked away from me.

AT HOME

_Baro-sshi, I like you too. And yeah, more than friends. I was hoping that we could just stay friends. I wonder how Sandeul would react after he knew this. Who knows, our friendship would be over. That is what I am afraid of. And, they did not even talk to each other before. _I sat on my bed and put my arms around my pillow. I could not forget about the incident. "_I…I…I love you."_ Ughhh! That word always on my mind! I could not get rid of it!

That night, I did not get enough sleep, while thinking about the incident.

**CHAPTER 3: Sandeul's Plan**

THE NEXT DAY, AT SCHOOL

[SANDEUL's POV]

As I entered the class, I saw Baro and _ sitting in their own seats. "Hey, Birdie!" I waved at her, and she smiled lightly. "Hey, dude!" I pat on Baro's back. He just raised his eyebrow and kept quiet. _What's with the face? Did I do something wrong? Did I? Did I? What did I do? Waaaiiiiit a minute. It couldn't be! It couldn't be! Did he? Did he? Did he confessed? Towards her? Oh gosh, this Squirrel! I've told him not need to rush! You idiot! And why? Why both of them didn't greet or talk with each other? Don't tell me~ Don't tell me that, she rejected him? No, no, no, noooooo! Why, _, why? He loves you! Don't you love him too? You did tell me the other day! Wae? Wae? WAE? _The thoughts always on mind. I could not stop thinking about it. I need to do something to fix it. Yes! Something!

RECESS TIME

[BARO's POV]

_Ughhh! Why did I confessed? Sandeullie already told me, there is no need to rush! I'm so impatient! Why? Why? Why I didn't listen to Sandeul's advice? Stupid me! Now, I can't talk or greet her like we used to be! _

[YOUR POV]

_Damn it! Last night incident, couldn't get out from my head! What am I going to say? We couldn't hang out together like before! I don't want our friendship ended just like this! Oh god, help me! Please!_

[SANDEUL's POV]

_I have a plan! An excellent plan! Sandeullie, you're a genius! This Sunday, I'm gonna bring them to the amusement park! Yeah! Three of us! Woo-hoo!_

**CHAPTER 4: Amusement Park**

SUNDAY MORNING

[SANDEUL's POV]

"Who am I going to send first? How about Baro?" I wondered.

TO: [BARO]

FROM: [SANDEUL]

_Hey, SQUIRREL! Wanna spend time together at the amusement park?_

TO: [SANDEUL]

FROM: [BARO]

_I don't want to. I just wanna stay at home._

TO: [BARO]

FROM: [SANDEUL]

_Ya! Come on! Let's go! I'm bored at home! Let's go, please? I wanna ride on the roller coaster! Okay? Please, please?_

TO: [SANDEUL]

FROM: [BARO]

_Uhhhhhhhh, okay okay! I'll meet you in front of the amusement park. Gosh you!_

TO: [BARO]

FROM: [SANDEUL]

_Awww, thank you! Thank you! You're my friend! Meet you there!_

"This is so cooool!" I talked to myself. "And now, it's _ turn!"

TO: [_]

FROM: [SANDEUL]

_Hey hey, little BIRDIE! Wanna hang out?_

TO: [SANDEUL]

FROM: [_]

_Oh! Hey there, DUCKIE! Hang out? Where?_

TO: [_]

FROM: [SANDEUL]

_To the amusement park, of course! _

TO: [SANDEUL]

FROM: [_]

_Ohhhh, I see._

TO: [_]

FROM: [SANDEUL]

_Oh, come on! Let's go! Let's go! I'm freaking bored now! It's been a while I didn't spend time with you! Please! Please!_

TO: [SANDEUL]

FROM: [_]

_This DUCKIE! I just can't say no to you! Wae? Wae? Wae? Ughhh, alright! I'll go!_

TO: [_]

FROM: [SANDEUL]

_Awesome! I love you, BIRDIE! I'll meet you there okay? See ya!_

TO: [SANDEUL]

FROM: [_]

_Okay! Okay! Pfft -.-_

"My plan! My plan! It's working! Oh, am I a genius? I AM!" I was thrilled. I tossed my phone on my bed, getting ready to the amusement park.

AT THE PARK

[SANDEUL's POV]

I was the first one to reached at the amusement park. _Where are you guys? Don't tell me, that you guys decided not to go! _"Hey, Sandeullie!" I heard a voice called me, it was _. "Hey, _! Where were you? I've waiting for you almost twenty minutes!" I replied. "I'm sorry, SanDuck! Come, let's go!" She said. "But I have to wait for someone!" I replied her back. "Don't worry! We'll just take a walk in the amusement park while waiting your friend!" She suggested. "Oh, okay. Hehehe." I giggled. _Oh, Baro, please tell me that you're coming! Don't you ruined my plan! If you did, I'll smash your head! _

As we walked around, my phone in my pocket vibrates. _**One text message**_. And I clicked the button to read it.

TO: [SANDEUL]

FROM: [BARO]

_Dude! Where are you? I'm at the front now. Meet me now!_

TO: [BARO]

FROM: [SANDEUL]

_Thank god, you're finally here! I'll go get you! Wait there!_

I slipped my phone into my pocket. "_-ah, my friend is already here. I need to get him. Would you mind staying here for a while?" I said to _. "Ohh, sure! Just don't take too long!" She replied. I nodded.

"BARO!" he turned his head as I called his name. "Sandeul!" He waved. "Come! Let's go!" I grabbed his hand.

"_! Come! Let's take a ride on the roller coaster! Together!" I said to her. Then suddenly, she grabbed my arm. She asked, "Ya! Why did you bring him? You know that we're not that close like before!" "I did it for our friendship! Oh, come on! Let's spend time together! Please please!" I begged her. "Oh, okayyyy!" she replied. After talking to her, I noticed someone had his eye on me. An angry feeling. And I know it was him, Baro. I smiled at him, sarcastically.

After the roller coaster ride, I decided to ride on the Ferris Wheel. This is where my real plan starts. "Hey guys! Let's take a ride on the Ferris Wheel! Okay? Okay? Pleaseeee?" They nodded their head.

As soon as Baro and _ take their seats on the Ferris Wheel, I suddenly make an excuse. "Hey guys! I need to go to the washroom! So, you guys go first! I'll catch up with you guys later! Okay? Hihihi." "Seriously? You!" Baro shouted at me. I smiled.

"Just go will you? And be back, as fast as you can!" _ said to me. "Okay!" I gave her a thumbs up. _My plan has worked!_

**CHAPTER 5: Ferris Wheel**

ON THE FERRIS WHEEL

[BARO's POV]

_That idiot! It's your plan all this while! Wait for my revenge! _I sat on the left side, beside the door, while she sat on the right side. The Ferris Wheel stopped. I looked out from the window, the view was fascinating. _Well, it was worth it. I get to see this view with her, even though not in my expectation. _I tried to start a conversation. "So, _, the view is good, huh?" I said. She did not say a word. "I'm sorry about that day." I continued. She was silenced. So, I turned what was going on. She was hugging herself with her arms around her legs on the floor. I was terrified. So I asked her, "_-ah, what's wrong? Did I say something that hurt your feelings? I'm sorry, I'm so-" She muttered, "I'm s-s-scared. It's, it's too-too-too high." I was worried. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here with you. I'll sit next to you, so that you'll be less afraid." I sat next to her. Then she said something. "Baro-ya, about that day. I've thought about it for the passed two days." I said, "It's nothing. Just forget about it. Okay? We can still be friends, right?" She continued, "But, still, I couldn't forget it just like that. I need to tell you something." I asked, "What is it?" "Sa-sa-saranghanda." I was shocked of what she had just said. So, I teased her. "Could you please, say it again?" Then she replied, "Once is enough." I laughed, "Ahahah, okay, my dear." Then, she suddenly hit my shoulder, "Don't call me that. I don't like it. It's too, ughh," she said with her disgust expressions. "Hmm, what I should call you then?" I asked. "Anything, as long I don't feel any disgust when I heard you call me with it. Deal?" She replied. I nodded. "Deal!"

[YOUR POV]

"Anything, as long I don't feel any disgust when I heard you call me with it. Deal?" I replied. Baro nodded. "Deal!" I was happy. I forgot that I was claustrophobic. Then, I felt his arm around my shoulder. "I love you~" He whispered at my ear. I whispered back to him, "I know. Me too." He giggled. "_-ah," I turned my head, facing towards him. "Yeah? What is-" He gave me a kiss on the lips. I was completely uncontrollable. My heart beats faster. "What's with the kiss?" I asked blankly. He did not say anything.

The ferris wheel ride felt a little bit longer when I am with him. As we walk out from the ferris wheel, I did not realized that he hold my hand like a couple did when they were on a date. Sandeul saw us. "Ya! I know my plan would worked. Thanks to me, you guys are back. Together! As a couple! I'm a genius!" He screamed happily. "What? It was your idea all this time? Getting us back together? You! Yellow duck! Come here! I'm gonna get you!" I shouted at him. But, Baro hold me back. "Ya, _-ah. Let that duck go. If he didn't plan this, we wouldn't be here, with my hand holding yours, right?" I sighed, "Uhh, arasseo. I'll get him, one day! You'll help me to get back my revenge, right?" He replied, "I don't know. I'm not gonna make a promise with you. I'm glad he did that. For us." I replied, "Huh? Since when my cute little hamster being so kind? I wonder what's make you change all of a sudden?" I pinched his cheek. Then, he whispered at me while patting his hand on my head, "You." I smiled at him, looking so sarcastic. "Arasseoyo."

**FINAL**

MONDAY MORNING. AT THE SCHOOL

"_-ah. You can do 100 m sprint right?" Baro asked me. "I guess so. Why?" I asked him back. "Nothing, just asking that's all." He replied. "Uh-oh. He had something on his mind. You better watch out, _-ah. He's dangerous." Sandeul suddenly interrupted. "Ya! You wanna die? Come here you!" He said, angrily. "_-ah. Your hamster is angry. Very very angry! Calm him down! He's gonna hit me! Hit me hard!" Sandeul said to me. "I'm not doing anything. I'll just let him beat you." I sat there, watching Baro chasing Sandeul around the class, shouting back with each other.

DURING P.E CLASS

"_-ah. Come here, quick!" Baro called me. I walked briskly towards him. "What is it?" I asked. "You. Me. Sprint. NOW!" He said and grabbed my hand. We ran towards the school field and did a 100 m sprint. After the sprint, I asked. "What-what's with t-that?" I was out of breath. "Oh, that was nothing," he replied, calmly. "Nothing? Do you want me to die a little bit early than you?" I was a bit mad. "Aww, is my honey mad?" He teased me. "Hmmm!" I turned my head away from him.

Suddenly, *_kiss on the cheek_* . "Now, is my honey okay now? Please don't be mad. If you do, I'll kiss you again more than once." He said to me. "Arasseo, arasseo. You really know how make me happy again, do you?" I said. I kissed him on the cheek. And his said, "Well, that's worth it. But, why? I want on the lips, not the cheek!" I replied, "Sheesh, you naughty little hamster. Okay, okay. Here you go." I gave him a kiss on the lips. "Hehehehe." He giggled.

"Oh no, you two. You guys only spend your time with each other! What about me? Don't leave me here!" Sandeul interrupted and shout at us. "Aigoo, come here you!" He ran and said, "I want a kiss too! Can I?" Baro shout at him, "Ya! No! _-ah, don't give him a kiss! You're mine. Not his! Eo?" I did not listen to what Baro said and decided to give Sandeul a kiss on the cheek. "Woohoo! She kissed me!" Sandeul said happily. "_-ah. Why did you? Why?" Baro asked me with his unsatisfied voice. I tried to comfort him, "My little hamster, I gave you a kiss on the lips, right? I only gave him on the cheek, not more than that. Don't worry, okay?" He nodded.

Then, I whispered at him, "My lips are yours. Get that?" He smiled, "That's more like it."

**OWNER: **jnldws

**SOURCE: asianfanfics.**


End file.
